bella has claws
by The Darkest of Shadows
Summary: the vaampire world has discovered the mutant world and a war has broken out. how does bella an innoccent human get in the middle of all of this. she is human, right? UP FOR ADOPTION PM ME
1. shocking discovery

Edward POV

I don't know how my world has turned like this. a few years ago Aro discovered that there is another race of supernatural creatures called mutants. they seem human but are deadly. Aro felt the need to destroy all mutants because he doesn't like to feel weak. it has been harder than all of us thought though there were more than we ever imagined. Aro is stubborn and will not rest until they are all dead. The hard thing about killing them is that they all look like humans and they don't have a different scent so we can't track any of them. So the volturi has made a devise that will reveal all mutants by sending waves of such high sounds that it will only harm mutants and to finish it off the word 'mutant' will appear on their arm.

I do not believe in any of this though my family and I are trying not to take part in this war only if a mutant poses a threat to us. Carlisle said perhaps we can make a truce with them if they try to attack us. But i haven't really been thinking about that my thoughts have all been on bella. she has seemed a little distant and moody and every time i try to talk to her she always cuts me off saying she needs to do something. it is really odd and I'm getting worried. i have been sitting in my room all day just thinking about my life listening to my music. Bella said she would be busy all day today so i have nothing to do. so this is how i got into carlisles office asking if he could see what is wrong with bella. "Son I'm sure bella is fine she hasn't shown any signs of illness" my father said. "I'm just so worried about her she seems so... different these last few weeks. I'm starting to get really worried about her" i said. Carlise came and sat in hid chair oppisite me "i think you should just talk to her at school I'm sure what ever it is it will pass" carlise smiles at me. i sigh and leave getting ready for school.

When i come down stairs from my room emmett meets me by putting his arm around my shoulder "so eddie having girl problems?" he says smiling his cocky grin at me "Don't call me eddie" i hiss at him but he just laughs and leaves me alone. i drive my Volvo to school to find that bella is already at school. When her eyes rested on me she smiled and ran over to me, and to my surprise she didn't trip. she ran right into my arms and gave me a tight hug. i smiled and kissed the top of her head. 'I'm so sorry i have been moody lately" she murrmered into my chest. "it's ok love. i love you" "love you too". my lessons went by in a blur so i went to the cafeteria got my prop and sat down next to bella and my family. we sat in a comfortable silence as we usually do until bella said "when does the device turn on" i looked at her shocked that she would remember something i told year about a year ago. "w-what" was the only answer i could come up with. she looked at me with stern eyes "the device that will show all mutants to the world. when. is. it. being. turned. on" she said slowing. i hadn't realizedthat it would turn on tonight. "erm it will turn on tonight love. why" i was confused why she would ask this. but the look on her face surprised me even more. complete terror was masked on her face. "oh" was all she said before she looked out the window. later on she asked if we could ditch school and i complied. we were all sitting in the living room bellawas tucked under my arm shifting nervously. "whats wrong love?" i asked her "nothing" she answered too quickly. "y-you know i might just go home i have umm... you know i have stuff to do" bella said out of the blue and started to walk to the door. before i could even react i heard a high pitch screeching sound and i knew that the device had been turned on. when i looked back and bellashe was on her knees covering her ears. i rushed over to her immediately. "bella sweetie whats wrong bella look at me" i pleaded but she just screams a blood curling scream. her hand flew to her arm squeezing it tighly. why would this be happening bella was human. wasn't she? the sound was cut off and bella fell into my arms unconscious. "edward" carlisle said softly behind me, "check her arm" i lifted her hand from where she was clutching her arm and my eyes landed on the word 'mutant' carved into her arm. i gasped. no this couldn't be happening "oh no" alice whispered behinde me. all the rest of my family were too shocked to say anything. not a secand later bella's eyes flew open and was out of my arms and next to the door. she had a pained look on her face and was shaking her head "I'm so sorry" she sobbed before sprinting out of the door into the forest. she was gone.

**(AN: so what do you think love it hate it? please review!)**


	2. prisinor

Edward POV

5 years later

its been 5 years since my beautiful bella ran out of my door. My family and I are now living with the volturi because Aro asked Carlisle to check out the mutants that the guards bring in day in day out. Just this morning Demitri killed a young mutant about the age of 12, she was able to walk through walls. at the moment i was standing in the thrown room because Felix brought news that he has captured another mutant , Marcus and Caius was sitting in their thrown chairs. we were all looking at the big oak doors when felix walked in pushing a young girl through. then the scent hit me. Freesia and strawberries. no. it cant be. i looked to the girl and met the same big brown doe eyes that belonged to the love of my life. Felix brought her to the middle of the room and made her kneel infront of Aro. i couldn't believe it how could she get captured. "well well what do we have here" said Aro obviouslyenjoying himself. "i found her running on the outskirts of our land probably trying to find one of us to take down" Felix replied. "hm is that true young one" asked Aro. "you know aro if you truly believe that you could actuallykill all of us then you are more of a fool than any of us would have thought" Bella said in a calm cold voice. i was shocked that bella would say something like that when she is only a secand away from death. when i looked at Aro his face held more anger than i thought possible. he gave a sharp nodd to Felix and he slapped her accross the face. a loud bang filled the room from the impact but bella didn't even make a sound she only chuckled. i watched her carefully when she looked right into aro's eyes and said. "you are not going to win this war. there are way too many of us" and started laughing. Felix grabbed bella by then neck ready to kill her. i was about to step in but just when i was aro said "wait." everyone froze. Aro walked up to bella and examined the neck-lesshanging from her neck. he picked it up carefuly and placed it in his palm. he sucked in a breath sharply. i could see an evil smile appearing on his face. "ahhh it seems we have captured an elder" he exclaimed. everyone in the room was confused. "you see my dear ones an elder is one of the mutant leaders very old and powerful, and this... extraordinarygirl is one of them" Arosaid beyond happy. "take her to the dungeon. "carlisle i think i can count on you to examine this one" Aro said addressing us now. "of course Aro" my father replied. Felix took bellaby the arms and dragged her down the stairs to the dungeon with us following them. when we got to a big door felix unlocked it and threw bella inside. when she hit the ground she cut half of her arm open on the floor but her blood didn't tempt us because it smelled more like flowers now. "have fun" felix said chuckleing and walked back up the stairs. Carlisle rushed forward to help bella as did i but when we got there her arm was already healing itself

"bella why didn't you tell me" i whispered to her. she sighed and turned her head so she was looking at me "how could i when i didn't know if you were going to kill me or not" she said softly "i would nev-" i started but she held up her hand to stop me and smiled a bit. "Bella there is no way i can help you now that you have been captured they are going to kill you" carlisle said softly but bella laughed "you really think that i would let these loser's kill me do you" she said amused "how are you going to get out then" alice asked "oh you will find out" bella said lightly "but i will just get right to it yea i am a mutant i am an elder but not as old i am only 97 the rest are way older than me i heal very fast i can run as fast as you and i am or maybe atronger than a vampire" she informed us. "is healing your only power?" scoffed Rosealie "what? oh no. no no no no no" said bella shaking her head and smiled smugly. "i have also got these" she said holding up her hand and out of her knuckles came 3 large claws out of each hand. i gasped when i saw them. they were silver and looked very sharp. i reached out to touch them "no wait" bella cried but it was too late i pricked my finger on one the claws and it cut my finger open it felt like i was buring all over again. i stared at my finger in shock as it started to heal again. when i looked up at bella she had an amused smile on her face "sorry" was all she said. as i was about to ask more questions jane came in through the door and bella stood up. "aro said that i can be the one to kill you" jane said in a childish voice before charging at bella but she stoped dead in her tracks with a loud gasp and gagging sound. my family and i were staring at janes back wondering what was wrong. but it didnt take long before i saw bella's claws break through jane's rock hard skin. in one fliud motion bella retreated her claws and push jane to the ground dead. i was in shock. bella my beautiful bella just killed a volturi guard. "so are you guys gonna come with me?" bella asked "where to?" asked esme. "to where i come from of course" bella said in a 'duh' like voice. "i dont think we could be welcome in you world after all we are vampires" said jasper most likley worried about alice. "jaz you don't have to worry we only kill red eyes we do not harm vampires such as yourself" she assured us. we all looked at carlilse for an answer even if my family didnt go with her i would follow her anywhere. "lead the way" he finally decided. "excellent" was all that bella said before running out of the room and up the stairs with us right behinde her.


	3. escape

B POV

I was running through the castle with the Cullen's right behind me. I stopped in front of a silver door. The sign that was on it said 'no entry'

"Carlisle do you know where this leads to?" I asked him without turning around.

"No Aro only said that no one is aloud to go in" he said.

"Hmmm" I walked up to the door and tapped on it.

It made a loud bang. I put my ear to the door and listened. I heard faint cries for help. Without a second thought I plunged my claws into the door. It made a terrible screeching. I twisted my hand around to make a giant circle. I retreated my claws in kicked open the door. When I got in I was shocked. There were cages with all kinds of mutants in them.

"Oh my god" I heard Esme whisper in disgust.

I looked around. I knew most of these kids but one caught my eye.

"KITTY" I yelled and ran up to her cage.

"Bella" she yelled back jumping up.

"I thought they killed you" I said. She shook her head.

"They only make it seem like they kill us. But they want us for a completely different reason" she said.

This confused me. Kitty saw my expression and explained.

"They don't want to kill us. They want to find a way to transfer out mutant powers into them" she said.

I hissed.

"I will get you out of here. I looked around again. I calculated that there were about 12 cages. I once again let my claws out.

"Stand back" I warned Kitty. She took a giant step back. I slashed my claws over the lock and did the same with the other 11 cages.

"Carlisle do you know any other way out of this castle" I asked hopefully but he shook his head.

"There is only one exit and that is through the oak doors.

"Dam" I whispered. Then an idea occurred to me.

"Aro's study it has a huge window yes?" I asked.

"Yes it does" said Carlisle warily.

"I believe I just found our escape rout. Come" I said leading everyone out of this hell hole.

I might not have been in the Volturi's castle before but for battle reasons I did have a map of this place. I looked around the hallway calculating where we were. I stopped to have a better look. "Bella wh-" Alice started but I shushed her. I counted 29 doors. The only hall way in the castle that had 29 doors was the 4rth corridor that means we need to go up

"Carlisle how do you get up to the next level?" I asked him. "Follow me" he said. I don't usually let other people lead but I trust him.

Carlisle led us to a flight of dark stairs. Without hesitation I started running up the stairs. When we reached the top there was only one door. Bingo.

I knocked on the door, you know just incase he was in there. There was no reply but I was still wary.

I carefully I opened to door and peered inside. No sign of Aro. "Come on" I whispered. I opened the door fully and ran to the other side of the room. As predicted Aro's study had a huge window that looked over Volterra I looked down and saw that if we jump through the window we would land on another roof about 5 meters down then it is a small jump of 3 meters.

I looked back and saw the scared faces of all the mutant kids.

"Cullen's do me a favor. Jump down first and then catch all the young ones." I said looking at them.

They nodded. "Now I'm sure there is a way to open this" I said to myself tapping the window. I tapped in one area and part of the window opened like a door. I stepped aside and let the Cullen's go by.

They jumped with such grace and landed the same way.

I encouraged the kids to go. One by one they started jumping through the window.

I saw below that the Cullen's were already on the ground catching more and them.

When the last of the child jumped. I hear a faint bang in the background. I listened more carefully.

"How could you let this happen" I heard a voice shout. It was obviously Aro.

I wanted to hear more of his outraged cry but decide against it. I jumped out the window and landed on my two feet like a cat. I jumped the lat 3 meters and one again landed perfectly.

I looked up into the sky and saw it was sunset, we needed to hurry.

"Come" I said leading the kids to the outskirts of Volterra. We walked through the whole town getting a few looks from some people we passed. But we kept out heads down and just kept moving. That is until I heard the voice. "Excuse me miss have you seen a large group of people most of them are children we seem to have lost them" said the unmistakable voice of Felix. "Why yes I have sir they were walking that way" said an old voice. "Thank ma'am" "Run" I whispered.

We took of running through the last streets of Volterra.

We finally reached the edge of the forest. We didn't hesitate we just ran through the forest.

I heard a pursuit behind us. I sniffed at the air. I could smell Felix and Demetri. I stopped.

"Bella what's going to happen" I turned to see Kitty with tears in her eyes. "Everything will be fine. Just keep running until you reach the sea wait for me there ok?' I said to her.

"But what about you" she asked her voice shaking.

"I will be fine" I knelt down next to her and pulled of my necklace giving it to her.

"Look after this for me please" I said to her softly.

She nodded with the tears now running down her cheeks. I kissed her forehead.

"Now go. Run" I said sternly pushing her the way of the ocean.

"Cullen's go with them now" I basically yelled at them. "But Bella" Esme said with worry in her voice. "This is not up for argument Esme" I said to her harshly. They still wouldn't move. I growled at them."If those kids die because none of you wanted to leave me then I will happily kill you" I seethed at them. This got them moving. With one more glace at me they ran to where the kids were running. Edward hesitated a bit more. I gave him a warm smile and nodded at him. He returned my smile before running away too.

I turned to face the direction that Felix and Demetri were coming from.

1 second later they were in front of me.

Felix smiled at me.

"You are not going to win against us Isabella" said Demetri smugly.

I let my claws out.

"We will see" I said.

Then all hell broke loose. They both charged at me. I swiftly dodged them.

I swung my claws at Felix. I made three large cracks down his back. He howled in pain. Again they lunged at me but from different directions. I ducked but not before Demetri scratched me along the face. I put my hand against my cheek. When I lifted my hand I saw a whole lot of blood on it.

Now I cheek will heal but since the scar was made by a vampire it will take a while. The fight went on and soon enough it ended up like a deadly dance.

I was in the middle with Felix and Demetri circling me. I got tired of their games so I decided to end this. Demetri ran at me while Felix jumped high into the sky. I plunged my claws into Demetri's gut killing him instantly. He fell to the ground in a crumbled heap.

Just as Felix was going to land I pushed my claws high causing them to collide with Felix as he was coming down. My aim was perfect I got him right in the heart. U got out my liter and lit them on fire. With the two of them dead I decide to look at the damage they caused. I looked at my arms. I had a few scratches there, the same with my legs. I felt my face and the scratches were still there. In my mouth I could taste blood so I spat it out onto the ground.

I didn't linger long. I ran at vampire speed towards the ocean.

It took me five seconds to get there. When I reached them they all gasped at me. Kitty came up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Here is your necklace" she said quietly handing me my necklace. "Thank you Kitty" I said.

I looked over to the Cullen's and saw their shocked faces. "Don't worry it will heal in time" I said to them.

I sat on the ground and looked up and I sky then at my watch.

"What are we waiting for" asked Rosalie impatiently.

As if on queue I large plane appeared out of the sky.

It landed in the clearing. The door opened and out stepped a woman with white hair, a woman with red hair, a man with stylish sunglasses and another man that looked like a wolf with a cigar in his mouth.

I ran up to them and gave the woman a big hug. "Storm, Jean I missed you" I said hugging Jean as well.

"Oi what about me" said a voice. I turned to see Scott standing there. "Hello Scot" I said laughing.

"Hey squirt" he said laughing.

I turned to the last of them. I put my hands on my hips. "Logan I thought you told me you would stop smoking" I said shaking my head. Logan laughed.

"And I thought you said you wouldn't get into any more danger" he said to me. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again. I laughed and hugged him. "Love you" I said into his chest "Love you too Bells" he said kissing the top of my head. I heard a growl and saw it came from Edward. I would have to explain this later. "Come on everyone lets get you out of here" Storm said leading all the kids onto the plane. When everyone was in their seat she took off.

Half an hour later I saw it. A big school. Home Sweet Home.


	4. AN SORRY!

**Hey guys sorry about this but I was wondering if you would rather have Logan and Bella together as a couple or just brother and sister?**

**xoxox**


	5. another AN

Ok so here is what I am going to do. A lot of people are hoping for brother and sister and a lot of other people want them as a couple so I'm going to start another story with the exact same beginning but just a different ending. Sound good?


End file.
